


30 Days of Tony

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [90]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: Basically I was asked to try a 30 Days Challenge and I pair Tony with everyone, so here we go. None of these are connected - hence the lack of actual summary.ORThe one where Tony has a lot of super sort adventures.





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Aiming for 400-500 words for each short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Tony OR Rhodey/Tony - works for both

The desert was not all sand dunes and hot sun – though there was quite a bit of sand and an abundance of hot sun – the heat had actually baked the top layer into a firm platform. The loose sand was indicative of a previous storm – but made it easier to see where he had been. Because out of all the places Tony Stark wanted to be lost wandering around, the desert in enemy territory was not on his list. So seeing where he had been since the crash landing was helpful (not that it made him any less lost). Honestly, Tony was just hoping he was walking away from the people who had hurt him (and were hopefully not following with any sort of speed).

It was difficult to make his way after three months of captivity and then crashing landing from an explosion. His shoulder hurt, his chest hurt, his feet hurt, his head hurt, his soul hurt (Tony was pretty sure it was his soul but couldn’t scientifically prove it). However, he did not have a chance to rest – not yet – because he was still lost in the fucking desert and probably had people after him, people he didn’t want to meet up with, and more than likely only one person who he wanted to see actively looking for him.

Because James Rhodes was always going to look for him. For all the things Tony had questioned in the last three months, the depth of Rhodey’s care for him was never one of them.

The helicopter flying in temporarily stopped Tony’s heart. His first thought was that it was the ones who had taken him – but then he saw the actual piece of machinery and never in his life had he been more excited to see a helicopter. He threw up a peace sign because he knew he looked a mess and couldn’t actually think of any other way to assure the ones flying that he was not going to hurt them. The force of his relief had him hitting his knees and if that hadn’t been the case, Tony surely would have hit his knees when he saw who exited the helicopter.

“How was the fun-vee?” asked Rhodey.

Tony choked on a laugh – because of course those would be the first words out of his best friends mouth.

“Next time you ride with me,” whispered Rhodey, pulling Tony into his arms.


	2. Pet Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stehpen Strange/Tony Stark

"Good morning, Pumpkin," said Stephen, the Cloak of Levitation floating around his shoulders because it liked to show off.

"Morning," yawned Tony, still mostly alseep but valiantly trying to pretend he was a functioning adult who could wake up and be responsive in the mornings.

Stephen handed Tony a mug of coffee with a fond smirk, watching the genius practically cool with contentment. It took three more minutes before Tony was ready to converse in any semblance of appropriate manner.

"Hey there, Magic Man," said Tony, finally looking up from his empty cow shaped coffee mug. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I have some research to do," said Stephen. "What about you, Hot Stuff?"

Tony grinned. So that's how they were going to play it this morning - it was his favorite morning game.

"Well, Angel Face, I thought I'd bother showing up to a board meeting. After that, no big plans."

"Would you be interested in allowing me to make you dinner then, Sweet Thing?" asked Stephen.

"Oh Pookie, you can always make me dinner," said Tony with a wink.

"Can you two please stop?" groaned Clint from his spot at the kitchen table. "Literally every Thursday morning you two say the dumbest nick names and I just can't even."

"Then stop joining us for breakfast on Thursdays," said Stephen calmly.

Clint groaned because he would skip breakfast on Tony's floor on Thursday's but he was always out of Pop Tarts on Thursday's (he suspected Natasha but couldn't prove it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday month so I want to post every day because.....I like giving people gifts. And because my birthday isn't til the end of the month so...I have a lot of time....and because no one celebrates it in real life.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Quill/Tony Stark

“Quit poking me!” snapped Peter.

“I can’t quit poking you, that’s how stitching wounds work, you have to poke the needle through the flesh in order for it to work properly,” replied Tony, not taking his eyes off of the gash he was trying to fix. “So stop squirming.”

“Well I wouldn’t have to squirm if you didn’t pull so much!”

“I’m pulling the skin back together, you idiot!”

“Ouch!”

Tony took a deep breath and pushed away after he tied off the last stitch. He washed his hands and put away the medical equipment while Peter inspected his arm.

“I’m going to go repair the suit,” said Tony softly.

“Nope, I know you sprained your ankle, let me wrap it,” said Peter.

“No, I’m fine, if I need to, I’ll wrap it myself,” said Tony, making no move to get up from his rolling chair.

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

“I said no!”

Peter paused his reaching for the tape. For the first time in the last ten minutes, Peter took a good look at his boyfriend. Tony’s eyes were glistening and his hands trembling ever so slightly. For the first time, Peter actually saw Tony.

“I know you can wrap your ankle yourself but you don’t have to,” said Peter slowly. “Why won’t you let me?”

“Because I can’t let you hurt me like I just hurt you!” snapped Tony.

“Oh, babe, no,” said Peter, pulling Tony into his arms. “No, you weren’t hurting me.”

“You complained the entire time!”

“You were fixing me, not hurting me. You would never hurt me. I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I really appreciate you helping me out and fixing me up so I didn’t have to go to MedBay. Please let me help you.”

Tony was quiet for a few minutes before nodding. Peter kissed Tony’s temple before moving to gently take Tony’s right foot into his lap and inspect it, his heart clenching slightly at every pained gasp. Peter felt bad for how much he had complained when Tony was stitching him up because if he was feeling like this after a few moments he couldn’t imagine how much it hurt Tony to listen to him for the entire time it took to stitch him up. Peter was going to have to make it up to the genius and started thinking up ways to help as he hummed ‘Eye of the Tiger’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other pairing?
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	4. Hospital Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora/Tony Stark

“Honey, I love you but please don’t come visit me in the hospital,” sighed Tony over the phone speaker, glaring at Rhodey while he tried to pull the IV line out of his arm. As much as Tony hated the hospital, he hated the way people reacted to his significant other while in the hospital even more.

It wasn’t that people were biased, per say, but more that they just didn’t understand – which often came across as rude.

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” said Gamora on the other end of the line, stepping out of the shower, cleaned up from her last mission.

“You’re green! The last time you came they thought you were dying!”

“Humans are idiots.”

“And they tried to quarantine you, so just wait, I’ll be home tomorrow –“

“No, he will see you in two days when the doctor said he would be released,” said Rhodey, tugging the blanket back over Tony’s casted foot where it had fallen off. He rolled his eyes at his long time best friend; the genius was infuriating in his persistent pursuit of freedom from the hospital but he was still his best friend, so Rhodey wouldn’t desire to be anywhere else.

“Tell you what, Tony,” said Gamora. “If you promise to be good and do what Rhodes tells you then I’ll have a special treat for you when you get home.”

“But-“

“A blow job. It’s going to be a blow job.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes at the pleased smile that crept over Tony’s face. Rhodey would admit, when Tony and Gamora first started seeing each other he was reluctant to see his best friend with her – not because she was an alien or because she was green but because her personality was far more violent than Rhodey wanted Tony exposed to – but in the end it wasn’t his choice, so Rhodey did what he did best and supported Tony in his endeavor to date the Guardian. Now though, Rhodey could see that they were fairly well matched for each other in their blunt natures.

“Fine,” sighed Tony, as though it were a great sacrifice on his part to stay put. “But it better be the best damn blow job of my life.”

“When is it ever not?” snarked Gamora while Rhodey wondered why exactly he was friends with the two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a hard time and writing helps. So I know I said this was a August project but then all sorts of things happened, so I'm making this a September/October project. So I'm asking you to help by reminding me if it goes more than a few days without a post here. Please.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


	5. Scar Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars aren't always visible.

Tony had a lot of physical scars and while he wasn’t exactly at the point where he wanted to show them off, he was also not ashamed of them.

The scars where the ARC reactor had been criss-crossed his chest. Tony was proud of them because they were a turning point for him, a growing moment. It was the time he had realized that he had to take an active role in his company in order to make sure it was going the correct direction. It proved that he had survived that transformation, it was a reminder that he had to keep vigilant and not trust people just because he always had trusted them.

The scars on his hands and arms showed the hard work he had put in to improving the world.

The scar on his shoulder was a reminder that he would always fight for what was right, not what was easy or important to just him. It was proof that he would risk everything, always, to save the world.

But the scar that he hated, the one he rarely talked about, the one he pretended didn’t exist, was the one that Phil praised him for and was the one that you couldn’t physically see.

“PTSD is nothing to be ashamed of,” said Phil softly as Tony curled against him on one of the days where he was anxious for no obvious reason other than he just was. “It’s proof that you have survived some terrible things. I admire you for that, for working with it, for getting up every morning willing to face the day even though it’s difficult.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling along. But still moving forward.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a specific pairing you want to see, let me know. Keep in mind this is all Tony/Someone(s) because I love Tony.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
